Dear Friend
by cherryinthebowl
Summary: Leeya Myers was about to start her own exciting time at Hogwarts but it only took one fateful meeting with certain twins to ruin the possibility of peacefully leading her perfect student life until the time she graduated. Will she be able to avoid troubles? When pranks, rivalry, drama and romance seems to find her at every corner she turns. FredxOCxGeorge
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fic. I usually browse around for other people's stories but decide to give it a try because I feel the need to refresh my writing style from time to time. Reviews and critics are always welcome but don't frame me without a good reason to do it. I don't feel the need to stop you if you want to repost the fic but please don't claim my work as your own.

I might sound grumpy here but I assure you, there is no one who can claim to be friendlier than me in the 10km radius from where I live. So...go on ahead give me critics, I won't bite.

Disclaimer: I'll say this once in this first chapter, I don't own Harry Potter. Only OC is mine!

* * *

Dear friend,

I'm sorry I take more than a month to reply this time and congratulation on being accepted to Beauxbatons. I was waiting for my letter to arrive so I could write you back with equally good news. But then things spiral down hectic after that official looking owl swooped down into my dad's study room. Yes! It is exactly what you're thinking. It was the Hogwarts owl with 'my' letter in its beak. Oh you should have seen the look on my mom's face. I'd pay galleons to have that moment back with a camera ready in my hands. Anyways, my mom was so elated with the news she could give the owl a kiss. The poor owl screeched as if he was under some kind of attack but he managed to get away from my mom's claw. Geez, talk about overreacting. I am already ashamed of being a little late bloomer, you know (Alright, I know I'm really late with my magical showoff but hey! I'm not a squib). My dad even took a day off from his work the next day so we could all go to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff together. Not that I wasn't happy with his decision but I guess the Unspeakable must be a laid back position in the ministry if my dad could skip his work with a less-than-twenty four hours notice.

So we three found ourselves standing and gawking like some grindylows in dire need of water after we entered the Diagon Alley from the famous Leaky Cauldron, watching the dense crowd of witches and wizards tackled each other to get to their destinations.

"And I thought there shouldn't be many people around on weekdays" my dad grunted. My mom snapped her head to him, looking rather grumpy herself.

"If you didn't sleep in, I'm sure we'd already finished her shopping by now. Without having to fight our way in too" my mom said, sounding quite annoyed.

As you might have known by now, about this frightening woman I call my mom, that this witch can really wrestle a troll when her bad temper kicks in. So my dad and I kept quiet and waited for her order on what we should do to break the new record on completing the shopping list in the shortest time possible.

"Patrick, please take her to get the school robes and her wand. I'll be the distraction and try to get her potions ingredients and her school texts"

Alright, now we're getting to this, I think there's something I need to confess to you before I go further with the story. As you might be feeling a little confused with my mom's choice of word a few lines up above, I can assure you she has every right to claim herself as a distraction. You see she's a…

"Excuse me, are you…" a teenage girl who wore a hopeful look on her face stared unsurely at my mom who turned swiftly on the spot I could swear I heard her robe flipped.

"Olivia Grey" she smiled sweetly as she turned to face the girl, gone with the frown which can easily scare away an acromantula. The teenage girl squealed with delight "And I hope you don't mind me asking for some directions. I'm shopping for my daughter's first year Hogwarts, you see?"

Asking for directions? That was the lousiest excuse I've ever heard in years! I certainly didn't expect that line coming from some popular 'Columnist' whose workplace is situated right within Diagon alley. Yes, I'm terribly sorry that I've kept this fact from you for quite sometime (a few years?). My mom is a columnist for Daily Prophet's Pink Magic Column. You know, she gave advices to young witches in heat (I mean in love) about lots of feminine how-to. Her articles are also popular among adult witches too. I wasn't quite sure how you'd handle this piece of information so I always miss the chances to mention my little secret (which I personally found a bit embarrassing) to you. Anyways, my oh-so-gorgeous mother managed to coerce the poor girl to help her shopping for my school stuffs.

My dad tucked on my arm "We should really get going before the girls start to pour in. That could be any minute now" he mumbled the last part more to himself. I nervously agreed with him as we rushed to Madam Malkin's. But before we reached the shop, just right in front of Fortescue's ice cream, two boys (taller and definitely older than me) walked out and one of them clashed into me. Unfortunately, his delicious looking chocolate cone 'met' with my favorite light blue dress. Of course I was seething mad when I sought his explanation.

"Hey! Watch where you going" I was so proud of myself at the moment because I didn't slip any colorful word out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" the boy's face turned as red as his hair. He seemed genuinely concerned about my ruined dress so I thought I'd let thing slide. That was until his hand reached forward, trying to wipe the rest of the ice cream off my chest! I saw my dad's normally puppy eyes (despite his age) went wild for a second.

"Hands off, you perv!" again, I beat my dad to it. I know you'd call me paranoia at this point since I told you in our last letter that I'm still a little underdeveloped around the chest. But, hey! What if my chest decided to grow bigger that very second? I just don't want him to be the first guy who gets to singe them alright?

The two boys (who I just realized after a good look at their faces, twins!) turned their gaze to stare at me. The other one smirked as he looked at the stain (or was it my chest?). I was sure they were about to say something horrible when my dad chimed in.

"Really, we have no time for this Leeya. I can clean it for you once we get inside the shop" he pulled on my arm as he moved forward "As for you boys, I'm sorry for your ice cream but please pay more attention when you're walking" he said with his serious tone, although not exactly the same tone he'd use when he scold me (happens rarely) but the effect was almost instantly. Whatever the smug look on their faces earlier were replaced by unreadable ones. Their eyes followed us as we entered the robe shop. At that time, I hoped our less than fortunate encounter would be the first and the last.

I'm aware that I was being wishy washy at the time, of course I know that one fateful meeting won't be the last.

How on earth can I be so sure, you wonder? Let's keep that for a later part of the letter (maybe I'll even explain that in the next letter). Don't get me wrong, I do want to tell you but the issue is an entirely different story and it'll ruin the flow of my story telling if I tell you now. I promise to never keep anything from you again if you promise to keep everything I tell you so far (and everything that I'll write from now on) a secret.

Well, since writing letters is still pretty much one way communication, I'll assume your answer is a YES (it's an unbreakable vow). So I'll keep my ramble going.

After the uneventful visit at Madam Malkin's which results in a big bag full of new robes in my dad's hand, we finally arrived at the dusty Olivander's. My dad pushed the door to get inside and stood waiting nonchalantly once he landed himself in front of the long counter while it took all my will power for me to follow him into the unknown territory where most wizards called Olivander's. The shop's interior looked dingy and eerie to say the least. I panned around to see if the shopkeeper was presented at all but before I could concluded that the shop was unattended, an ancient old wizard suddenly appeared behind my back. I squeaked like a chicken at his presence.

"Patrick Myers" he said, unaware that he had just stole a few beats off my (fortunately) still thumping heart. Thank Merlin he didn't stop it completely "It's been months since we last met. I hope your beech and dragon heartstring is still up to task?"

My dad nodded eagerly "Never disappoints me" he seemed to beam when he announced that to the old man. It's true though. I've never seen his magic fail, not even once.

"How's Olivia?" now I'm not sure if he was asking about my mom or her wand but I'll leave socializing to my dear father.

As I waited for the grown-ups to get comfortable with each other (shouldn't I be the one who needed to get comfortable), I glanced around the shelves which held hundreds of thin boxes. I saw one battered package laid idly on the shop counter. The lid of the box was slightly open, revealing the silvery tip of a wand. My hand moved to it immediately (blame my curiosity) and the next moment I knew, the silvery wand was already in my hand.

"Woah!" I blinked as the wand began to dance in my grasp. It crackled and popped as if it was a firecracker and not a wand. I felt it burnt my fingertips for a second and I almost let go before the heat spread from the wand turned warm and soothing.

"Oh, dear" the old wizard mumbled. "The last one from my father's creations. It laid idle for almost a decade already. I think it is strange that it hasn't chosen its owner yet so I brought it out for a few tries this morning." The ancient wandmaker droned on. "Strangely fussy for a walnut wand. But it might be because of the core." At this, he turned to grinned at me. "A Phoenix core, curious one, is notoriously hard to dominate. But if you're persistent enough to make the wand listen to you, it'll open you to a greater range of different kinds of magic." He paused as his face fell for a second before his voice went gloom. "I still remember the other walnut wand from my father's collection, too bad it might have been snapped in half by the end of the war."

At this, my stomach lurched. One of the many reasons that a wand could have been officially snapped is for the time in which a witch or a wizard has been sentenced to a crime they had commit. Is this old man referring to the wand's owner who had turned to dark arts? Is he telling me that I'll be turning into one? My head began to spin as I heard my dad cleared his throat and the wrinkle prone shop-owner hastily continued.

"But fear not, young one, the walnut wand only obeys its master desire and had no power over the mind of the one who wields it. And as you grow in knowledge and power, the wand will grow with you."

That doesn't really help, does it? Does he really expect an eleven year old girl to calm down after listening to his riddle? I know my brows might have knitted together as I stared up at him that moment but I didn't really care! I am just about to start my first year at Hogwarts and I know I am no Harry Potter, but it is still foreboding to know that the other walnut wand owner is already sleeping in Azkaban. My dad seemed to know what I was thinking and he approached us, his hand placed firmly behind my back.

"But a wizard who has been chosen by a walnut wand usually possessed an extraordinary intelligence, isn't that right Mr. Olivanders?" My dad smiled warmly.

"Ah, that too." The old man quickly chimed. I couldn't help huffing at him in mild irritation. Shouldn't he mention that 'fact' before delivering the gloomy info? I watched my dad paid for my wand, eager to leave the wandmaker's lair to get my own owl (finally). As we wormed our way through the crowd, my dad suddenly stopped as he twirled his face to follow someone he knew.

"Arthur!" My dad beamed at the tall, nearly bald man who looked to be a few years older than him.

"Patrick! Merlin's beard! How come you keep looking younger every time we meet?" The man hugged my dad heartily. "Hogwarts' shopping?"

They instantly hit it off with their reunion so I decided to wander around the shop while looking for my pet owl. I looked up as a cream color one hooted at me happily. It was that moment that I felt the rim of my dress lifted up so high it showed my undies.

"It's strawberry prints!" I heard a boy yelled in a jolly voice behind my back as another boy sputtered at my fashion (knickers) preference and I felt my cheeks heated up. My eyes scanned the shop and I saw other children sniggered at me. I spun around, making a vow to myself that I would never leave this shop until I see some blood spill on my panties' behalf.

"You filthy little..." I trailed off after I had a good look at the culprits' face. It was the twins from the earlier incident. While they were smirking smugly at my humiliating state, I had decided that they didn't deserve to get away from my rage this time. So I swiftly grabbed one of the twins' hand in mine, and tried my best to concentrate.

Then I saw it, a set of moving images ran through my mind for a few seconds before all of them abruptly disappeared.

And it was my turn to smirk.

"DADDY!" I shouted for my savior, putting on the most convincing innocent attitude I could mutter. "He peeked under my dress!" I pointed a finger at the redhead who started to look in my dad's direction. The twin's eyes widened in panic as he glanced to the red hair man who was tailing not so far after him.

I hid behind my furious father when both men arrived at the crime scene, grinning secretly as one of the images I saw earlier began to unfold before my eyes.

And this, my dear friend, is my dirtiest secret yet.

I am (sometime) able to see a glimpse into one's future whenever I touch someone.

But wait! Before you roll your eyes at this point, let me tell you that I don't classify myself as a seer or an oracle.

You see, this weird ability of mine is annoyingly unreliable. It is true that the situations I see will always materialize in the future. The point is I don't usually know when it will happen. Most of the time I will get random scenes running through my mind and eight out of ten, those images are very normal, everyday occurrences.

So it was purely my luck that I happened to see the scene of this "Fred and George Weasley" being badly scolded by his own father in front of these owls and cats (and toads) inside this menagerie on my shopping day.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick. They don't usually play this kind of prank on a girl." Mr. Weasley said with furrowed brows. The look on his face was harboring between embarrassment and agitation.

"What's done is done, Arthur. I just hope it won't happen again when term starts." My father sighed as he struggled to school his face into passiveness. I tugged at his arm and pouted at him. It was not his pants that was being flashed out for the world to see. Think about the young maiden's feeling (me), daddy!

"Oh I give you my word that this kind of situation won't be repeated again, is that right boys?" He directed his stern look at the twins and the two redheads nodded simultaneously. "In fact, how do you feel about letting them look after her while in school? I'm quite certain that they can be helpful when it comes to things around Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley was brimming with a newfound confidence as he returned to being a proud father and my father relaxed at his offer. They both were completely blind to the signal I was giving (shaking my head fervently) and instead, staring in admiration at the twins who grinned and nodded like obedient sons they pretended to be.

Thus my day out ended in misery at the prospect that "I" would most likely become the target of "unwanted" affection (from certain twins) in the near future. Hence I see the need to study basic spells and jinx (and maybe some curses/counter curses) as much as I can before I even set a foot on Hogwarts' express next month.

I wish I could see into my own future here. Because if I ever did, I would never let my father have a single word with Mr. Weasley today. Look at what they put me through! I'm studying even before term starts!

Look forward to hear from you very very soon,

Leeya Myers

P.s. My owl won't leave you until you give him a piece of nougat. His favorite brand is Lucas' (hence his name) but I'm not sure they sell that stuff in France so any nougat will do.

P.s.s. My mom's name is actually Olivia Myers but she uses her previous family name for her pen name.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday September 1st, 1991

Dear friend,

You probably think I am a nervous wreck once this letter get to you. Since I am going to tell you now that I start writing this letter while I am having my favorite Irish cream french toast (mum's special) for breakfast this early morning.

As you can see from the date I put on the header, today is the day I'll leave my nest for Hogwarts. But the prospect of attending school can only provide excitement and anticipation to some level. The reason that I am (almost) hyperventilate from severe nervousness and excessive anxiety has nothing to do with my final destination.

It has everything to do with the mode of transportation.

No, I'm not talking about Hogwarts express. That legendary scarlet train had been on my bucket list from the time my dad decided to include it in my bedtime stories ever since I was still a toddler. It is the matter of 'how' should the Myers household travel to King's cross Station. You see, I have always harbor such hatred for one traveling method in particular.

Apparition

In my case, it would be side-along apparition but whatever name the ministry calls it, it doesn't make the method any more comfortable. I can already feel all those toast threatening to come out just by reminiscing the first time I tagged along on my mum's arm. Thus you can pretty much guess how desperate it is for me to try and convince my parents to change their mind.

"Mum, it is quite early. Can we take the car?" I pleaded, putting on my puppy face that I know will get me out of most trouble for the majority of the time.

"Leeya, we've talked about this since last week." My mum sighed in exasperation. "It is easier for us to get to work after dropping you off at the platform without bringing our car. Don't you know how much those muggles charge for a parking spot in London? It probably worth my whole day in the office." She rambled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her as she approached the table and poured another cup of tea for my dad. But I couldn't help having the last word. "You call them muggles yet you were one of them once."

My mum's blue eyes widened. "I'm a muggle-born. You ought to get this fact right before you embarrass yourself in a conversation."

I turned to my dad who was reading his newspaper in his relaxing pose and I added some cream to his tea. "Daddy, can we take the car please? Don't you want to spend the last few hours with me before I leave?" And I watched my dad's lips curled up in amusement.

"Sorry sweety, but that charm is not working on me today." He ruffled my hair all the while chuckling at my pathetic attempt at being manipulative.

Thus, fifteen minutes until eleven, I found myself standing unsteadily between Mr. and Mrs. Myers, the latter had my trunk in her hand.

"Socks?" She said

"Packed" I nodded

"Ticket?"

"In my pocket"

"Lucas?"

"On my trunk"

"...Wand?" He said

"...just a second dad" and I went running back into the house, just in time to escape my mum's rant of "for Merlin's sake, Leeya, it is your most important possession."

And less than one stomach-churning second later, the three (two, actually) Myers were standing in all their glory in front of a perfect brick barrier between platform nine and ten (except me who was hunching down, trying to force the bit of french toast that came up in my throat down to where it belonged).

"You alright, Leeya?" My dad bent down to peer at my bluish green face. Not trusting myself to manage another movement so soon, I blinked at him in reply.

"I'll take that as a Yes." He smiled apologetically and gently traced his hand down my back to help me calm down. "Come, let's get your trunk on the train." And we all moved towards the brick barrier. I couldn't help holding my breath as I crept forward even though watching my dad disappeared into the wall in front of him somewhat encouraged me to do the same. I squinted my eyes shut as I sped up, the trolley in my hand, bracing myself for the impact.

It did come.

"Aw, watch it! You dunderhead!" A flaming red hair boy in front of me yelped as my trolley ran into him. I was going to apologize if I was not so busy nursing the bump on my own head.

"I didn't mean it, alright? Why are you standing in front of the barrier anyway?" I shouldn't deserve that right? Considering I hurt myself too.

"Oh, I'm sorry~" He sure didn't sound like it. "I don't realize standing a few feet away from the barrier would still block an oncoming klutz!"

My eyes shot open, my jaws slacked, I rushed to the side of my trolley to get a clear view at the boy who dared to call me clumsy.

"You!" I pointed a finger at him, still shock at my own luck of meeting troublesome people. But before I could utter any word my mum came running for me.

"Leeya, what are you doing? The train is about to leave." My mum called out before her eyes rested on the boy in front of me. "Oh my, who is this?" She asked, her interest shifted.

"Nobody" I murmured as I rolled my eyes for the first time of the day (lucky she didn't see me doing that). But since when my mum ever listened to me? She turned to one of the evil twins and he introduced himself. "I'm Fred Weasley"

"No, really, you are?" To my surprise, she beamed at him. "It's been years since I last saw you and your twin. How's your mum?"

The Weasley boy seemed taken aback. "She's doing great. In fact, she's seeing us off today." He flustered, typical reaction from most people who had a chance to receive my mum's verbal attack.

"Oh, I should catch up with her." There went my mum. No doubt she'd manage some juicy gossip out of his mum now too. "By the way, I'm Olivia Myers and this is my daughter, Leeya. She's starting Hogwarts this year. Please be kind to her."

He smiled and turned to me. Maybe he was trying to be polite because he said "nice to meet you, Leeya. I'm Fred. The other guy you met that day was George."

"Like I could tell you two apart," I said, still bitter from being called a klutz.

"Leeya! That is very rude!" Mrs. Myers gasped at my manner. I didn't care. She didn't see the twins for who they really are.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Myers. Why don't you catch up with my mum? She's right around the end of the train. I'll take care of her trunk for you." He turned to smiled at her but I saw one of his brows twitched dangerously as my mum waved at him before she left.

"Seriously, you're one abrasive girl, miss Myers." He took the trolley from me and started leading the way.

"So I've heard."

And we both went quiet after my comment. While it was obvious that he wanted to find an empty compartment and be done with his job, I kept my look out for my dad who had mysteriously vanished from the platform. It was not until me and my awkward companion passed the middle of the train that someone called out to the boy beside me.

"Hey, Weasley!" Another boy came waving at him. He had a dark brown hair with a face that could melt girls' hearts. However...

He was huge.

Not just big and tall, I mean his chest was broad and his built was burly. I didn't even know I was looking up at him, gawking.

"How was your summer? Trying out for the team this year?" He said.

"Come on, Wood, we haven't reach Hogwarts yet. And my summer was great, thanks." The Weasley boy replied with a broad smile.

"Helping first year again?" Then his eyes landed on me. I felt my ears heated up as if someone had set fire on them. But I didn't turn away from his gaze.

"Oh! Yeah, this is Leeya Myers. Leeya, this is Oliver Wood. He's Keeper and Captain for Gryffindor Quidditch team."

I nodded absentmindedly, overlooking the fact that he just casually called me by my first name before returning to stare dumbly at the Quidditch captain who stood towering over me, smiling unsurely. I heard the Weasley boy sighed impatiently and next thing I knew he was bending down to whisper to me.

"Stop it! You're drooling!" He hissed.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just...err...n-nice to meet you." I stuttered? Leeya Myers never stuttered before in all eleven years of her life. And the first time she did? It was in front of a good looking Quidditch Captain! Oh mum, kill me now.

"Nice to meet you too." He chuckled and offered me a hand. I grabbed it, feeling ever so grateful that he didn't point out how goofy I was a moment ago.

"Well, see you two at school. And I'm serious about the try out, Weasley." He waved at us before he hopped on the train.

"What was that? A puppy love?" He teased.

"What puppy love? I don't..." I trailed off as my eyes caught a familiar figure. "Dad! I'm over here!"

"Thank you, boy, I'll take it from here." My dad said when he approached us and began to levitate my trunk on board. "You're one of the twins, right? I can never tell you two apart."

"I'm Fred. The one that bumped his ice cream into your daughter was George."

My dad laughed so hard at this. "Yes, that time, I would probably laugh at her if she weren't my daughter."

The two hit it off like some old mates. Seeing as I was the only one who didn't have a good vibe with the Weasley boys, I stomped onto the train to find an empty compartment. Since I didn't fancy a long walk down the corridor, I decided to knock on the nearest compartment door that contained a group of seemingly nice people inside.

"Mind if I join you? People are squeezing into each other out here it's tiring me out." I asked before doing a double take at the occupants in the carriage. There were already four girls sitting in that compartment. It would become too cramped if they let me in so I stepped back, preparing for another trip down the hallway.

"It's alright. We can take one more." The girl with dark brown hair walked up to help me carry my trunk inside.

"Oh, thanks. That's very nice of you." I beamed at her and turned to look at the others. Sitting by the windows was a girl with blond, curly hair. She waved at me when our eyes met.

"I'm Lavender Brown." She said in a very energetic tone. "These two are Parvati and Padma Patil."

Another twins? What is my luck with identical people?

"And I'm Fay Dunbar." The brown hair girl who was putting my trunk in the corner turned and smiled.

"Leeya Myers, are you all first year?" I asked in general, lowering myself on the spot where one of the twins beckoned me to. But before I sat for long the train began to signal.

"Leeya, there you are! Don't forget to send us letters, darling." My mum waved to me from the platform. All eyes turned to her and the whole compartment was suddenly filled with girly squeal.

"I'll write every week, mum." I bellowed over the high pitches in the background. "Where's dad?"

"Sorry, honey, his shift starts at eleven. He's already left. Take care of yourself and behave!" My mum rushed after the train for a while before she gave up and settled down with waving.

So much for seeing me off for the first time. No goodbye kiss or what so ever.

"You never tell us your mum is Olivia Grey." Parvati (or Padma?) turned to me, her eyes shimmering dreamily.

"It's kinda hard to put that in my introduction." I grinned sheepishly at her while Lavender giggled. Fay and the other twin just smiled.

"She is a muggle-born right? So is my mum! But mind you my mum doesn't even know half of the love spells and potions that Olivia publishes." Lavender rambled

"And she looks so attractive in person. She must have teach you how to make those skin cares and lotions too. Oh, merlin I'm so jealous!" The same twin chimed in while her sister pulled out a charm textbook and started flipping through the pages.

"I'm sorry, guys, I don't usually read my mum's column. And I just use whatever lotion she gave me. I never make one myself to be honest."

The both of them stared at me as if I just ate their chocolate frogs without their permissions. The other twin and Fay looked up from her book (for Fay, it was a quidditch magazine). The latter had a faint lopsided grin on her face.

"You like quidditch then?" And I nodded.

From that point on, the five of us were separated into our own conversation based on our interests. Lavender and Parvati talked about some boys in our year that they might known. Fay and I were busy discussing if puddlemere united would have a chance at winning the cup this season. And Padma (whom I could finally differentiate from her sister because of her reserve personality) was consulting with the book in her hands.

"What house do you reckon he would be put in?" Parvati asked, her tone was full of excitement.

"I don't really know about him. But I sure don't want to be in Slytherin. What about you guys?" Lavender glanced around the compartment.

"Same. My dad told me that almost half of the prisoners in Azkaban are people who went to Slytherin." Fay was now looking up from the magazine on her lap. I shuddered at the topic as I felt my wand graced down on my front, the same kind of wand whose owner was now residing in the said prison. Had that wizard also gone to Slytherin?

"What about you Leeya? What house do you think you'll be in?" Fay turned to me, sending all eyes in my direction.

"My dad was in Gryffindor but my mum was a Hufflepuff. I personally want Ravenclaw though. It seems like a nice quiet house." Yes, anything but Slytherin really.

Before Padma had a chance to join in with this topic, the door snap opened.

"Has anyone seen a toad? The boy Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair popped inside our carriage. I was sure if my mum ever catch me with that hairstyle, she would certainly shave my hair off and grow a new one with her carefully craft potions.

"I'm sure Padma will be screaming if she ever seen one." Parvati sent a mischievous grin at her sister who frowned at the mention of a toad.

"We'll keep him for you if he comes our way." I quickly added as I saw her glanced around the compartment, no doubt looking for the said toad.

"Well, make sure you do." She said in her bossy tone before disappearing behind the door. My eyebrows went up towards my hairline and I suddenly felt very frustrated at being boss around.

That girl certainly had a way to make me feel as if I was following her order even though I volunteered out of my own freewill.

"Don't let her bother you." Fay said as she saw my furrowed brows.

However, as soon as my nerve had calm down, the door was opened again. This time, showing the prank loving twins behind it.

"Hullo, Leeya, we've been looking for you everywhere." One of the devil spawns said.

"What do you want?" My mood was flunked to an all time low as I went out to greet them at the door.

"We thought you might be missing us so we've come to give you love." The other redhead said with a wink sending my way. The girls behind me were stunned but I still heard a faint squeal that might belong to Lavender.

Before anyone had the inkling idea of how to deal with the unexpected visitors, the redhead in front of me threw a pack of exploding snap at my feet. The twins burst into laughter as they watched me hopped around, trying to get away from the spot and toppled over onto Lavender who then accidentally knocked into Fay with the back of her hand. Our female twins did nothing to help us but scream.

"Don't you dare run away from me!" I shouted after them as they bolted off for the opposite direction, my wand in my hand.

"Calvorio!" The spell shot out from my wand, barely hitting one of them. Nevertheless, I was satisfied with the result despite its incomplete effect.

Most of the students were out on the corridor now due to the earlier commotion from our compartment. The state of my tattered clothes had indeed produced a few laughs but the Weasley boy was also gaining some of his own.

"George?" Another flaming red hair boy I had never seen before walked up to him from the crowd and stared at him with widened eyes. "Your hair!"

The students that gathered in the corridor started pointing at his partly bald head and began to laugh. I immediately felt bad for my victim at the sight of his panic stricken face and I wished I could do something to get him out of this humiliation.

Unfortunately, I only had enough confidence in placing curses but not reverting them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far." I apologized with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Oh, Merlin, I wished I could jinx people and not feel bad about it afterward. "You can hex me back if it makes you feel better." I did say that but I was actually praying otherwise. You see, he's a third year. Obviously he has more spells in his arsenal compare to me.

But he turned to me looking ever so surprise after hearing my apology. "It's not that big of a deal, really. I'm sorry too, for your dress." George put a hand through the rest of his hair awkwardly as he glanced at my dress. The other students were loosing their interest and started walking back to each of their compartment.

"Well, I will...be going then." I said, stuttered for no good reason for the second time of the day.

"Nice talking to you, Myers." He called after me.

"Just Leeya is fine."

p.s. Sorry I'm ending the letter here since we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I'll tell you what house I am in along with my story of first week of school in the next letter.

Miss you,

Leeya


	3. Chapter 3

Dear friend,

First, I want to say sorry again for leaving you hanging with my last letter. There was no excuse on my part other than that I was being too giddy to sit down properly and concentrate on the writing when I have a sorting ceremony coming up. My dad also told me to keep a close look at the view for when I see Hogwarts for the first time (at this he just grinned at me and said nothing more!). I finally realized why he was acting all excited about sight seeing the school when all the first year (including me, of course) glided through the smooth lake that surrounded the illuminated castle. I can't even began putting that moment into words. The night was so dark I barely saw any of my fellow students. The only scene that reflected on my irises was of the floating wisps of the ancient fortress in front of me. I kept looking up at it until we went under a vine of ivy that led us to some kind of underground harbour. I got off safely although I was still in a daze, feeling very overwhelmed by the sheer size of the school.

I didn't really remember much details after we entered the hall except that the man who guided us to cross the river could as well be called a giant due to his enormous size, oh, and an old female professor who didn't look very friendly came to take over his job after that.

We all formed a line as we walked in and waited for something to happened (or someone to call for the ceremony) when the girl behind me suddenly jabbed her elbow at my back.

"Seriously? Harry Potter is here? Did you see him?" A girl with a face that reminded me of my muggle neighbor's dog said in a hush voice (which was not very quiet despite her effort, by the way).

"I did! He wears glasses and has a messy black hair." Another girl replied, her voice was much softer.

Before I could eavesdrop any further, the old professor set up a chair and put an old, battered hat on it. My scalp started to itch at the thought of putting it over my head. (Apparently it can read your mind just by putting it on. That is how we all get sorted into houses based on our personalities and potentials, according to my dad again). What I didn't expect was the fact that the hat can speak! It can even sing a song that last almost a minute ( I didn't bother memorizing it so please don't ask for the exact words.)

I waited with bated breath as list of names ran through my ears. I saw Lavender went to Gryffindor (she was the first in our year to be in the house.) followed by Fay Dunbar and the bushy hair girl whose name I learnt, was Hermione Granger. Then it went on to 'Malfoy' and 'Moon' and...

"Myers, Leeya" ...Damn it was my turn?

I staggered out of line, stumbled a little at the first stair that led up to the chair and the wrinkled hat. I heard a few older students sniggered at my erratic state but I could care less at the moment.

I got myself onto the chair, a little humiliated but still kicking and alive. Suddenly I felt the need to hold my breath at the thought of having the hat so close to my face (it covers half of my face, actually).

'I am not stink!' A very stern voice jolted me out of my stupor.

"..." _huh?_

'Yes, I'm in your head. Is it that much of a surprise? Your father didn't even flinch when he put me on.' The voice, low and crackled, asked me.

'Very cheeky, are we? Calling me crackled and wrinkled, well, I can probably entertain you all night long but we've got other students to see to. Now, just stay still for a minute and let me do my job.'

I nodded

'I see, you're very eager to learn and determine to work hard if situations call for it. What's this? Ravenclaw? You don't have very high opinion for Hufflepuff, do you? Should I correct that prejudice against your own mother by putting you there?'

I felt myself went bright red at the hat's word.

'Ah, what an interesting ability you have there. And you even intend to use it for the greater good as well. Like father, like daughter, I see. Well, I know just the house to help you there, certainly...'

"Gryffindor!"

I blinked stupidly at the hat's choice as the professor took the hat off my head. I wasn't expecting this. Gryffindor IS a house for the brave minds, not for someone so sneaky and secretive like me. But then what can I do? It's not like I can run back there and have another go at it.

"Good job getting in here!" A pompous redhead plunged his hand in front of me. I shook it weakly, feeling confused at his congratulation but said nothing of it.

It was a good job for me getting in any house except Slytherin. (Although I might be a tad bit happier if I could get into Ravenclaw, not that I would say it to my dad, of course)

"You don't look very happy to be here." George quirked his brow at me while his twin determinedly looked away from my direction to the student on the podium above (anyone could tell them apart at the moment, thanks to my hair loss curse earlier that afternoon.)

"Just a bit confused. I never thought I'd be sorted into this house, that is." I smiled back at him in relieve.

"Me neither. You're nothing like your dad, if you ask me." Fred Weasley finally turned to face me, his face was carefully passive. "Honestly, I made a bet with George you'd be in Slytherin. Consider how nasty you are. That hat must have gone bonkers."

Actually, now that I think about it, the evil half of the twins might be right about the hat had gone senile.

If it chose to place me in Slytherin, that is.

Because theoretically speaking, I am as magical as a muggle-born.

No, hold it right there, I know what you think but I don't idealize the idea of pureblood supremacy. What I mean here is, I don't actually know what to make of my own blood status since _both_ of my parents are muggle-borns.

Maybe that's the reason why the hat didn't even mention Slytherin to be my choice.

"Sorry, he's still grumpy about your curse. Not many people manage to get back at us, you know." George gave me a lopsided grin. I couldn't help chuckle at him.

"Hey, it's Harry Potter now." The unhappy half of the two pulled George up to stand beside him. I settled to watch quietly.

And the hat shouted Gryffindor.

The young savior of wizarding world strode toward our table, grinning from ear to ear. I squeezed down the line so they would have enough space for him to sit in the front. Instead, he swiftly landed beside me, laughing at the twins' antics as they shouted...

"We got potter! We got potter!"

I didn't even remember Fred clapped for me.

We've got Ronald Weasley, another sibling of the twins in addition to the prefect Percy as the last Gryffindor (Merlin! How many children do they have?) before the whole hall dove into the most extravagant dinner I have ever seen (yes, even more than my mum's Christmas dinner).

As the boys engaged in their own talk, I noticed Lavender and Parvati kept glancing down the table to where the older students gathered, giggling as though they had been hit with a tickling curse. The latter had a surprisingly fast recovery from having been separated with her twin sister, Padma, who was sorted into Ravenclaw (much to my jealousy). I then followed their line of sight and ended up meeting the eyes of a certain quidditch captain who was gulping down his pumpkin juice with great thirst as if he never had a chance drinking it since summer.

"Hello, Myers, is it?" He called out to me from the opposite side of the table. "Nice to have you with us."

Then the most peculiar thing happen. It felt like my heart just skipped a beat and I caught my own breath in my throat (lucky that I swallowed most of the food in my mouth or I might choke to death as well). I tried smiling back at him but I just had to chew on my tongue at that exact moment. When I finally gathered myself and looked back up at him, he was already talking to someone else.

"You don't have to make that face at him. Poor Wood, and he is not usually the one to start a conversation first, especially not with someone he barely knows." Fred rubbed it in my face. I glared at him. Didn't I know that? I would gladly pay galleons to have that moment back with a graceful smile on my (I hope) cute lips. I would even use an unforgivable curse on a guy like Fred Weasley if it need be.

A few tears over my spilled milk and everyone was done eating. I noted down the key notices of the term from professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, then the first years moved up in herds as they followed their prefects to their own dormitories.

"Do you know that guy? He's been looking this way a few times already." Fay came up to me when we were about to climb up the stairs to the girls' side. I glanced up at the group of laughing older boys and caught George looking my way. He was ushering someone who was standing, fidgeting behind him to come to the front.

It was Oliver Wood!

My breath was stuck again and my throat went parch dry but I wasn't going to let this chance of correcting his first (not so good) impression of me fly away like a snitch.

"Goodnight, Wood." I did it! My voice came out sounding exactly normal. Then I turned to George, talking to him with much less effort. "Night, George,"

"Goodnight, Myers."

"Night, Leeya."

I grinned and turned to leave with the girls, leaving the two of them to tackle each other to their heart content.

The next morning

I was prepared for this, hearing from my parents that it would be quite a struggle to find the classrooms during the first week of the first year. The reason for this was because everything (non living things!) in this very castle could move around of their own records.

So I devised a plan to stalk after some older students, whoever came out from their dorms first, to the Great Hall for my very first Hogwarts breakfast.

It turned out to be one Hermione Granger!

"Oh, I thought I was the first to wake up." She furrowed her brows a little.

"Well, obviously you're not." I stated the fact, hoping she would get the hostility in my tone and be gone with it. But who was I kidding with really?

"What are you doing here then?" She asked in her bossy voice and I snapped my face to look directly at her. I was surprised that I didn't see any trace of arrogance on her face or in the way that she was standing before me. So I just sighed at her, feeling a little annoyed at having to answer her interrogation.

"Well, I don't want to get lost on my way to the Great Hall so I was waiting for the older students to lead the way." I answered in the matter of fact tone.

"Getting lost? How can someone get lost walking in the school?" Oh, Mordred, she was really annoying now.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this is 'not' a normal school. And if you want to experience it firsthand, then be my guest and go out exploring."

She went quiet after our little chat but didn't move away from her spot. "You're not very nice, are you?"

I felt my right eye ticked "putting it bluntly now, are we? You're not very nice, yourself. And at least, I am thoughtful enough to tell you what would happen if you blindly walk out there without some kind of magical map as your aid."

And it was a long pause after that.

"...thank you" she murmured.

"...you're welcome" I looked away, feeling awkward. It was not like I want a bond time with her first thing in the morning without even a single toast in my stomach.

When a couple of third years emerged from their dorm, the bushy brown hair girl decided to tag along with me.

Just my luck with people, really.

"We have Astronomy every Wednesday nights, Herbology on Monday and Thursday morning and Tuesday afternoon as well. Double history of magic on Monday afternoon and..."

"Hermione, I have my own class schedule. Please eat your breakfast or we are going to be late." I massaged my temple, feeling a lot dizzy from listening to her extra fast talking.

"Oh, sure, I'll be done in a moment." I watched her wolved down her porridge with disinterest. I didn't think I could get annoyed with her much longer, not after seeing that grateful smile on her face after I implied that 'we' would be going together to Herbology class.

Herbology turned out to be a session full of lecture which bored me to the core. I still paid attention in class, seriously. But jotting everything down without properly understanding the point of the lecture was just a waste of time for me. Hermione obviously thought otherwise as she kept pestering me to keep a proper note of the subject. It didn't end with just me ignoring her in the morning. Our banter went on into the history class that afternoon (in which the only interesting aspect of this lesson is not the stories inside the textbook but that the professor himself is a ghost who probably died while listening to his own droning).

"You should at least take notes from him, not reading the book in his class." Hermione fussed over me.

"It is still a type of studying. Besides his lecture is the exact copy from the book. Since I read faster than he talks, so why not?" I hissed back as quietly as I could managed.

"Because he adds notes of his own to our original textbooks, that's why."

At this, I plunged my hand in my bag and fished out my dad's old notes which I sneaked off of his dusty storage in our basement before term begins. "About that," I started "I would prefer my dad's accurate version over his mixed up tidbits." I pointed at her notes that read Emeric the Oddball and she huffed.

Seriously, I think Hermione is the hardest working person in our year. But I prefer study right, not study lots.

And she called it cheating!

"You should study on your own, not consulting with someone else's effort." She hissed at me as she put away her telescope and wrote down on her chart (we were in Astronomy class now) while I looked up from my dad's old chart to search for the star.

"Books and other readings 'are' someone else's effort too. If none of them didn't bother putting their knowledge onto papers, none of us will be studying these materials now." I said blankly as I adjust my device.

"But at least they worked hard on their own." She finally turned to me, frustrated.

"Oh, and I'm not?" I looked down at the chart to add my own notes to the old crunchy parchments. She grunted in reply but turned away from me in silent.

Hermione didn't continue her rant in Charm class however. That was probably because I had already study off my parent's notes before coming to class and actually took notes for once. Professor Flitwick's class started off quite bland but after we all tried our hands on the first spell (levitation), it became pretty interesting (my feather hopped!).

Professor McGonagall's class was the most exciting so far. If you remember I mentioned the unfriendly looking professor in the beginning of the letter, this was her class. She was strict and stern, I'll give you that. But since no one was messing around in her class because of her personality, I was actually thankful to her.

Since it makes Hermione shut up for once.

Unfortunately, notes didn't help much in this class. By the end of the lesson, Hermione was the only student who could successfully turn her match into a needle. Mine was in the shape of a needle, with the exception of its color that was still remained very match-like. Personally, I think it's very artistic this way.

"I told you to study." She gloated on me.

It wasn't until Thursday lunch that some serious incident happened.

I forgot to bring my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook with me when Hermione and I left the tower for our Herbology class that morning. So I rushed back after finishing my lunch, not noticing the staircases had started to move.

"Aw!" I rolled onto the ground, stacks of parchment dropping on my head.

"Oh! Are y-you a-alright? A professor with a purple turban on his head hastily came after me.

"I think so. Oh, no, I'm sorry about this. I'll get them now." I nervously gathered the parchments into my hands before handing them to him.

Then our hands accidentally touched.

Images of the professor jumped into my mind. I saw him walked down the snowy ground with some enchanted snowballs swirled after his turban with a vengeance. I saw he ran into the Great Hall and fainted with a loud thud. I saw him sitting in a dark room, talking all by himself.

Then I saw his turban dropped onto the ground, the face of a man with no nose on the back of his head.

"Ah!" I gasped in horror and swatted his hand away. He stared at me, confused. But before both of us could think of what to do next, a familiar face climbed up behind the stair.

"Leeya? What are you doing here? It's a third floor corridor." One of the twins (I don't know which one since George's hair had already grown back to its original state) came up behind me. He paused to look between me and the professor then rested his gaze on the parchments.

"I'm trying to get up to the tower. Sorry, professor, I didn't look where I was going." I turned sharply just in time for the stair to move again.

"Did I hear you scream just now?" He asked

"No, you didn't." I lied with a straight face.

"Leeya, I'm serious, what happened?" He grabbed on my arms and spun me around to meet his eyes.

"I'm just not used to touching people, alright?" I wished he would just drop it already.

"Well, I'm touching you now yet you are not flinching away."

"I mean I don't like touching people. Me, doing the touching, George." I took my guess since Fred wouldn't act so caring towards me even if he was paid for it.

He was quiet for a few seconds, his brows knitting together. "That is a weird idea to preserve your chastity. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" And I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the twins couldn't get serious even if their lives depend on it.

"Yeah, whatever," it was not like I could tell him I just saw a glimpse into the professor's future.

His...future?

Is he going to be possessed by some spirit or something?

"Possessed? Who? Quirrell?" George perked up beside me.

"What?"

"You just said he is going to be possessed." Oh, bugger, I just said that out loud.

"I wasn't talking about him! Oh, for Merlin sake, what do you want George?" It was frustrating having to lie through my teeth and he was really pushing it.

"Alright, keep your hair on, I just found some candy at the bottom of my trunk and I thought, you might like to have it."

"Erm, thanks." I said, a little surprised at the sudden change in tone of our conversation. He then placed a bright green pop on my hand.

"See you at dinner!" He turned the corner and disappeared

As soon as he left me alone in that corridor, the sudden urge to puke came rushing into my stomach. I had never seen anything like that in my entire life and I didn't think it was wise to keep what I saw to myself (hence I'm writing to you and I will send Lucas to my dad afterward). I mean if someone knows about this, then maybe we can prevent that professor from being possessed in the future right?

Well, I'll tell you what my dad say about this matter (just help me keep it a secret to everybody else, alright?). For now I need to rush or I will really be late this time.

Miss you so much,

Leeya

P.s. I'm adding this part when I came up to the owlery to deliver this letter to you. I can't believe that gargoyle gave me an acid pop! He was Fred in disguise after all. Don't worry about me. The guy named Malfoy took it from me when he bumped into my bag and it fell on the floor. Hope his tongue is alright.


End file.
